


Masked Dance

by Jathis



Series: Belly Dancer [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Dancing, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma brings Hux to a random Cantina to watch a special dancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody was talking about belly dancer Kylo Ren

He stood quietly, his black metallic mask covering everything but his mouth to allow him to breathe. His long black cowl ensured that no one could tell who he was, knowing that his thick black hair would have given him away. His silk pants were black with red stripes running down the sides, an imitation of Corellian bloodstripes. A belt of silver bells were tied low on his hips, silent now as he waited.

He moved as soon as the music started. His arms were first, swaying with the music, waiting for it to start to swell before he stepped forward, moving his hips now. The bells started to jingle in tune with the band and he allowed a smile to touch his lips as the crowd at the bar started to clap along with the band.

Dances in more "civilized" venues were always so quiet. Nobody ever hooted or hollered, clapping their hands to urge him on in his performance. But here, in this cantina on some random planet, Ben Organa felt like he was truly appreciated by his audience.

"What do you think, General?" Phasma asked, smiling as she looked over at the other. She had urged the General to come with her, insisting that he would enjoy the little dive bar without having to worry about the Order.

"It's amazing..." Hux confessed, watching as the masked dancer bent back, sweat making his body seem to glitter in the cantina light. "Who is he?"

"We don't know. Hence the mask," she chuckled. "He may allow you to see him after his dance though," she offered.

He nodded his head at that, watching the dancer intently.

* * *

Ben smiled as his dance was finished, stepping down from the stage. He was breathing heavily, accepting a cool towel to wipe himself down.

"Your dance was beautiful."

Ben turned around, smiling at the redheaded man who stood behind him, two drinks in his hands. "Is one of those for me?" he asked.

Hux couldn't hide his mild surprise at how deep the dancer's voice was. He held the glass out to him with a nod. "I have never seen such dancing before except on holovids from New Republic space."

"It's a very specific dance from Naboo," Ben offered.

"Is that where you're from?"

"It is."

Hux looked the dancer over. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"So I can be myself." He stepped a little closer, smiling as he allowed his lips to brush against the other's cheek. "You like asking questions...General."

Hux stiffened, eyes growing wide. "How did you..?"

Ben just smiled and slipped away into the crowd, losing Hux for now.

Phasma smiled knowingly as she walked up to stand beside Hux. "You'll be coming here more often then?"

"...you know me too well," he murmured.


End file.
